


A REWARD DESERVED

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Claiming, Dominance/submission, M/M, Porn Without Plot, cause sometimes we just fuckin need that, sticky robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Shower sex scene with Drift and Ratchet.





	A REWARD DESERVED

**Author's Note:**

> A piece inspired by this beautiful artwork: http://mapelie.tumblr.com/post/166221040492/there-are-times-when-my-body-and-brain-cospired-to

Drift pants and shivers despite the hot solvent blasting down on his frame. His palms flat on the wall of the shower stall clatter with these shivers.

“Having a difficult time there, my beautiful snowbird?”

He spreads his legs wider in invitation to the digits slowly exploring his inner thighs. Digits that are in no particular hurry to touch the rim of his valve that pulses with a dancing light from the nodes. He moans at the low timber that asks that question. His high performance engine answering it even as he spits static from his vocalizer.

Drift risks a pleading glance over his shoulder and has to bit his lip to keep from calling out Ratchet’s name in a desperate plea, remember how the doctor had pulled away from touching him as a consequence of doing so. Ratchet’s optics are a heavy deep blue as they watch Drift. He smiles in a soft encouragement when Drift swings his helm back around.

“Tell me, beautiful snowbird, what is it you want from me.”

Drift arches as digits finally slide thru the rim lips of his valve. He gasps and pants but keeps his hips still as he tries to process the request for an order. The heat from the solvent raining down on him, trickling between plates of armor, the steam from his frame and the solvent make the air about them too heavy, all of it presses down onto Drift so much so that he can’t seem to make his processor function enough to answer.

“Mm. I see.”

Drift whines when the softly petting digits are pulled away from his valve rim, but whatever air is left in his systems is taken away a moment later when he feels a solid frame behind him and arms encircling him. He arches backward when a rigid spike scrapes and rubs with friction at the outer edge his core a few seconds after he is embraced.

“Close your thighs.” There is a pleased rumble as Drift is quick to obey. “Good, snowbird. Now keep them closed. And keep those hands on the wall.”

Ratchet draws his hips back and then moves them forward, sighing in relief at the squeeze and press of Drift’s thighs about his spike. The warm, wet friction from Drift’s valve also a welcome pleasure. He shifts his arms to embrace the speedster more tightly as his hips move in a slow thrust between the span of Drift’s thighs.

“You’re so beautiful, my snowbird,” he leans close to Drift’s audio to whisper possessively. “Mine always and forever mine.”

Drift nods his head while arching back into Ratchet’s sturdy frame. “Yes,” he is able to choke out between his moans. “Yours. Only yours.”

Ratchet growls and bites down on Drift’s neck, leaving a light mark. Pleased to see it as well as hear it. Drift was his, but without a doubt as he thrust his hips at a slow pace to give his lover pleasure, Ratchet knew he also belonged only to Drift.


End file.
